Forbidden Fruit
by alibradragon
Summary: Don't think about it. Don't entertain the thought of it. Lars did it, and he hated the both of them. -Lars/Jin-


Forbidden Fruit

**Characters:** Lars, Jin, Devil Jin

**Fandom: **Tekken

**Pairing:** Lars x Jin x Devil Jin, blink-and-you'll miss it Tougou/Lars.

Rating: M

**Summary:** Don't think about it. Don't entertain the thought of it. Lars did it, and he hated the both of them.

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't resist the temptation. Flashback is in Jin's POV. I should warn you that there _is_ slashy incest if we're getting technical about it. And yes, I know, cliched title. But nothing fit better than 'Forbidden Fruit'. Lars x Jin is one of those pairings that you can't help but ship shamelessly from time to time. Minor edits—like the addition of this note—were made for , but the original version is viewable on livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I take no ownership to Lars, Jin, or the Tekken franchise. They all belong to Namco-Bandai and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Lars remembered visiting Jin every day for months on end the moment he got wind of his nephew being alive. He remembered following the line of black SUVs down onto a seemingly secluded and completely deserted island, to a place where it looked as if no one had been there. He remembered the always silent elevator ride down with one or two guards, being lead down the cold metal hallways and echoes of his boots on the floor. With a few button presses, the door slid open with a dull hum and he walked inside. Like always, Jin would be sitting in that all too comfortable leather chair, staring off into space. Lars never made a note to ask what Jin was thinking about, but the second the door closed, he opened his mouth.

"This is never what you wanted, was it?"

"I wanted to die." Jin would say. His voice would always be low, dull, and as dead as his brown eyes, eyes that used to burn with a lust for living from time to time.

"Why?" Lars would ask.

"...You would never understand. You'll never understand."

"Understand what? That you were so desperate to end your own suffering that you made _everybody _suffer, and then tried to fix it by killing yourself?" Lars responded, anger rising in his voice.

Jin would say _nothing_, and somehow that alone slipped underneath Lars' skin and his gloved fist clenched tightly before he lashed out and punched the dark-haired man across the face.

"**I respected you**, Jin! I thought you would be different from Heihachi, different from Kazuya! What do you do?! You turn out to be just like them!" he blurted, grabbing Jin by the collar and yanking him out of the seat, "I swore I would protect you with my _life_, but obviously you were never worth it. NEVER. You don't have any idea of how I felt, killing otherwise innocent people just because they weren't for _your_ cause, because they weren't afraid of you!"

"They should have been..." Jin would say, and Lars would literally push him away, hearing him collide with the chair.

"Why?! Because you have a demon lurking within? Because you have **no** control over it? Because it controls you?!"

Suddenly the room would become cold and dark laughter would resound through it. Lars would watch Jin sit up, teeth fanged, bloody horns protruding from his head and wings unfolding themselves. There was no conversation here, Lars already turned around, his fist extending in another hard right punch.

"You fucking _monster_!" Lars would hiss every time, left and right punches connecting with the body in front of him because it felt _good_ to throw them around.

///

_"You shouldn't be out here."_

_There was a party on the inside, a celebration happening for reasons Jin didn't care to remember, partly because his concerns rested with much more important things and he was doing this simply for face value. It was all a precursor to the events to come. However, every time Jin sought to be alone the best he could—Devil's voice was always around—Lars would be the one to come after him and lead him back to things he was never too comfortable with. However they turned out to be mildly okay, as long as Lars had been somewhere nearby._

_"When is it over?" he asked Lars._

_"Twenty minutes. Stop drinking."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"You're drunk."_

_**'Cancel out those thoughts,'** Devil's voice chided nonchalantly in his ear, '**He's not going to do anything, even if you give him the opportunity. It's wise to keep him at arms length, because you cannot have him.'**_

_Jin never asked why, in fact every time he asked why, Devil merely told him to have another sip of his drink. This process was rinse and repeat until Jin had successfully downed three glasses and found everything and nothing comfortable._

_"So?" he said finally._

_"...I'm taking you back to your room." Lars replied, walking over to Jin, and next thing he knew he was being lead back to his room, with Devil lurking around in the confines of his mind, telling him to stop having those thoughts about Lars, that it was wise to stay away from him, that he was only there to protect him. Devil kept telling Jin that Lars was all wrong, something he couldn't have. But if he could have the world in the palm of his hand, why was Lars off limits?_

_Wordlessly, Lars lead Jin down the hall to his room. His steps were even, and no one could tell that he was drunk. No one except Lars that is. Even steps, maybe, but they were slow and Jin's flushed face said volumes. The door was pushed open the suddenly cold burst of air in the empty room made Jin shudder and still in silence he let one of his hands reach for the black-colored, pinstripe-printed blazer Lars had worn—the armor was no use at the party— that evening. He found himself clutching and then he felt Lars tense._

_"What did you drink?" the Captain asked off-handedly, only a sliver of amusement in his suddenly perfect voice. It did nothing to hide the apparent pity his tone held. Why should someone pity a man who had everything?_

_**'Don't do anything foolish. You'll regret it.'**_

_That's what Devil told him in his head, but his tone—God, it sounded like his own voice in all actuality—implied otherwise. It was almost as if Devil was daring him to try something. His voice had sounded that way during the entire night, as if he had wanted Jin to do what he apparently wasn't supposed to be doing. **'Step away from him.'**_

_Jin was moving away, in fact his eyes had been drawn to Lars' mouth. Now his own mouth suddenly felt dry despite tasting nothing but the liquor he had consumed and for once he allowed himself to not think anymore, not listen to the voice in the back of his mind. Jin allowed himself actual silence, he allowed himself the opportunity to do something because he wanted to do it, not because it was some sort of obligation. He heard nothing inwardly, and on the outside he could hear Lars' otherwise quiet breathing. Usually the senses were supposed to hampered when you were inebriated, but not for Jin._

_He crushed his lips against Lars' in that three second moment of silence._

_Everything came rushing back when three seconds became four, because Lars pulled away as if Jin had been too hot to the touch and for the first time since he assigned Lars as his bodyguard, Jin could find nothing but surprise in the other man's eyes when he'd usually see determination, agression, and more importantly passion. Devil's voice, and not Lars' rejection was what was painful. Devil was the horrible reminder that Jin was alive and not himself. He was not Jin Kazama._

_"...You shouldn't." Lars uttered quietly, although they were out of earshot of all the other signs of life in that building. "...It's not wise."_

_Jin could hear Devil snickering in the back of his head, and suddenly it hurt to think. "I own you." he uttered finally. He never saw Lars' fist come shooting out to smack him across the face, all he felt was the cold glass against the back of his shirt and the metallic taste of blood swimming in his mouth. Lars' footsteps echoed through the empty room and the door shut. If Jin listened hard enough he could hear Lars say something._

_"Don't think about it. Don't entertain that thought for a single moment."_

///

"Me? A Monster?" Devil Jin questioned, although Lars could see that this was not Jin. It was not the Jin he knew. Not the Jin he thought about in ways he wasn't supposed to be thinking about. He never forgot the taste of the brandy from that night. Not even 151 proof rum and rushed kisses with his best friend could rid his mouth of the taste of the brandy that Jin had consumed.

"You're **not** Jin." Lars hissed.

"And you're in denial, Lars."

There was silence, follow by more devious laughter.

"I know what you're thinking. I know what you've been thinking. I _always_ do. I can see it in your eyes. Do you want to know what's so beautiful about it?"

"And what pray tell is so beautiful?" Lars seethed.

"You feel no shame any more. All you feel is anger. You're angry at me, you're angry at Jin, and you're angry at yourself." Devil Jin chortled, white eyes staring down Lars. That was what Lars hated, the fact that a monster could read him easily. It had taken years to build up walls around certain things, and this..._monster_ broke them all down so fast it was maddening. Frustrating. And he enjoyed wading about in the glory of his victory.

Lars didn't want to speak anymore. It was like this every time he came all the way to this secluded location. They would talk, Devil Jin would slip underneath his skin, and Lars in turn would just growl and slam the other man, no, monster onto the wooden table in the center of the otherwise tidy room.

"You should know that he hates doing this without preparation." Devil Jin would remind him with a snicker.

"I'm not fucking Jin, am I? I'm fucking a monster." Lars spat, and the words only made the demon grin in cruel glee. The grin turned into pleased laughter when Lars slammed into him and their hips connected.

It was like this every time, like a needle skipping on a record, playing the same part over and over again.

"Will you come back next month?" Now the voice belonged to Jin, and Lars didn't even have the heart to look at him as he slipped on his jacket, his shoulders stinging from where Devil Jin had bitten him and broke the skin, his back scratched up and red from those sharp claws digging into his back.

"Yeah." Lars never looked at Jin, because he was still angry.

He was angry at Jin for kissing him—Jin entertained the thought of the forbidden fruit—angry at Devil Jin for controlling Jin and bringing him to this point in time, to the point where Jin was closed off and away from the world of the living.

"See you then, Uncle." Jin's voice uttered quietly, as the door slid open and Lars buttoned up his jacket.

"...See you then, Jin."

As he left the building, Lars realized that on the way back home, he was angry at himself too.

///

When the next month rolled around, Jin waited for Lars anxiously—his still form in the chair said otherwise—and Devil Jin lurked in the back of his mind always, telling him that today was going to be glorious again because they would get what they wanted.

They waited for three months. Three months turned into three years.

When Jin watched his cell door slide open, there had been the faintest amount of hope in those amber-brown eyes of his. He and Lars could make up for lost time. When he noticed black-colored pigtails, slightly rosy cheeks, teary eyes and not the darkened blond spiked hair he had pined for, he let out a roar of anger before he cried.

Lars didn't love him anymore.

///

* * *

**End Notes: **My original intention was to make this much longer, a series, but then I realized that it was better this way. I wanted to push my writing to the brink, and see if I could write Lars descending into some sort of madness due to Devil Jin—Jin in general—but then I went against it, obviously. Who knows, maybe I'll come back to that in the future! I do hope you enjoyed the fic, even just a little bit. Won't you be so kind as to leave a review?


End file.
